


校霸被学霸强上了

by ORANGE61



Category: elsanna - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORANGE61/pseuds/ORANGE61
Summary: Summary:*做爱时人物可能会ooc*姐攻，妹O装A*dirty talk.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	校霸被学霸强上了

NC-17/abo

Alpha学霸优等生Elsa x Omega学渣校霸Anna

A.

“Anna·Arendelle，在校期间衣衫不整扣除学分10分。” 

白金色发梢柔软披散在肩部，宽松的校服衬衫下是她线条柔美的身型，金丝边的眼镜下，冷淡的蓝眸居高临下的看着自己，身后跟着的全是学生会的人。

是她，Anna吊儿郎当的坐在位置上高翘着腿，漫不经心的等面前的人日常的扣掉自己的学分。Elsa，全校的学生会主席，第一优等生，老师们的宠儿，也是自己的死对头。

“靠，她怎么总盯着我啊，不是衣衫不整，就是没交作业。” 暴躁的Alpha狠狠的踹了一脚桌子，桌上的书本文具哗啦散落一地。

“要我说，你给她点颜色瞧瞧呗。” 克里斯托弗看热闹不嫌事大的凑过来不怀好意的打趣着。

Anna手撑着脑袋，细想着克里斯托弗的话，觉得倒也没说错，她真是给那位高高在上的优等生脸了。

想着，Alpha怒冲冲的抓起自己的校服外套随意搭在肩上，踹开了教室门准备去学校的楼梯口里堵Elsa，而随行的许多混混也想凑过去看这“修罗场”。

B.

在帮老师检查完最后一个班级的优等生Elsa，活动了下筋骨，交代完了学生会的任务后，她一个人下楼梯准备去拿体育器材。

在即将进入下一个楼梯口的瞬间，撞入了一个自己熟悉的不能再熟悉的人的怀里，Alpha淡然抬头，直视着Anna的绿眸，“有事么？”

Anna猛的握紧拳砸在了Elsa旁边的墙壁上，发出一声闷响，“学姐，能不能离我远点啊，我哪招惹你了。” 

Elsa被困于Anna双臂的桎梏间，而身旁不知好歹的一群小混混们开始发出不怀好意的哄笑，Elsa看着面前这个打起架来拼命，逃学逃课成性的“Alpha”，环胸笑着说。

“怎么，违反校规校纪，不想被扣学分，你是想要处分喽？” Elsa挑起好看的眉尾，轻歪着头无害的笑着。

气急败坏丢了人的Alpha满脸通红，Anna还想说些什么，但楼梯上传来脚步声让她觉得事情不妙，叫着身旁的克里斯托弗带着人先走。

“走着瞧。”Anna悄声说，然后灵活的翻下栏杆快速逃走。

Elsa看着落荒而逃的小野猫，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，“走着瞧。”她小声说。

“妈的，气死我了。”炸毛的Anna用力把外套甩在桌上，她真的太不理解那个自以为是的Alpha了，犯规矩的人那么多偏偏就只抓自己一个人。

“说不定她喜欢你呢？”克里斯托弗发出爽朗的大笑，Anna听到这么害臊的话抓起一旁的金属物件就往他那里扔，幸好克里斯托弗反应快躲掉了，真是两个谁都不好惹的人物。

Anna泛红的耳尖和单薄衬衫下的快速心跳出卖了她在听到克里斯托弗说Elsa喜欢她后的反应，开什么玩笑，她一个优等生怎么会喜欢自己这种学渣爱打架的家伙嘛，但心里又有些莫名喝了气泡水般冒着酸泡。

“开什么玩笑。”Anna捂着脸颊移开视线。

C.

然而次日，Anna却迎来了自己最难熬的一天。

在例行被留校察看的小混混们正无聊的在教室的墙上，课桌上涂鸦着，这其中包括着最后一排坐着的，吹口哨的Anna。

然而总是感觉哪里不太对劲，现在是秋季自己却频频发着热，背脊上的一层薄汗打湿了衬衣，Anna撑着晕乎乎的脑袋，直到克里斯托弗悄悄拍了拍她。

“兄弟，你没事吧，你今天喷香水了？一股子香味。” 作为Alpha的克里斯托弗也有些皱着眉后仰了些。

Anna只觉得脑子像突然炸开一样，靠....自己不会是发情期了吧，她抬头观察着室内，的确有许多Alpha开始往自己这边看，她赶紧翻着背包找着抑制剂却发现没带。

糟糕...Anna急的有些想哭，她可不想就这么在教室里发情，那还得了，她倒吸了口气，趁着老师的不注意，她小心翼翼地从后门溜了出去。

本想着快速跑入厕所的Anna被半路的Elsa发现，两人都是一愣，倒是Elsa似乎微妙的知道了些什么，先走过来拉着Anna的手腕把她带到隔壁的办公室。

“你干嘛..” 属于发情边缘的Anna说话也开始有些软，但她还是一把甩开了Elsa的手，强硬的Alpha这次没再让着她，拉过Anna的手腕把她转了个身，挑开她颈后的碎发，挑眉看着她的腺体。

“还装？” Elsa清冷但富有蛊惑性的嗓音在Anna耳边响起，Elsa看着Anna像蜜饯般微微鼓起的腺体，甜腻的想让人张开獠牙咬下去。

Anna知道自己装A的身份被识破，还是被一个她最不想被知道的人，一瞬间委屈的红了眼，“很高兴吧，知道别人的秘密。”

Elsa头一次用温柔的声音安抚着她，“并没有，相反我很高兴。” “等等，什..！”Anna还没来的及疑惑的问，后颈的一阵刺痛疼的她眼前直发白。

Elsa给她临时标记了，她的第一次啊，给了一个不喜欢她的人，彻底炸毛的小野猫撑着快软成一滩水的身子，嘴里还嚷嚷着脏话，Anna被Elsa抱起来压在有些冰冷的办公桌上，反抗着蹬着双腿。

“你放开我Elsa！”

*

“嘘，乖一点。”

Elsa摘下金丝边眼镜，这才让Anna看清所谓的斯文败类，Alpha看着Omega因为反抗而露出大半截白嫩紧实的细腰，略带着哭腔求自己住手，Elsa只觉得下体支起的小帐篷快把可怜的裤子顶破了。

她将Omega的裤子脱去，抬起她的大腿，娇嫩的大腿根上有着几处伤疤，Elsa怜惜的亲吻着，这让本就在发情的Omega下意识的缩了缩，却被Alpha抓住了脚踝，顺手又捏了把她雪白圆润的臀肉。

“呃嗯...哈...”Anna有些被刺激的开始小声娇喘，不知是不是出于被Elsa暂时标记的原因，她开始有些依赖渴望着Alpha来帮她度过发情期，Elsa温暖又让人上瘾的罂粟气味滚烫的包裹自己，Anna有些窒息。

Omega颤抖着小手，自己开始撩起衣服连同内衣揉捏自己的胸乳，顶着腰指尖向上捏着自己红透的乳首，“嗯..啊...” 软腻的呻吟从Anna的嘴中一点点溢出，委屈的时小家伙嘴里哼哼着。

Elsa看着这幅香艳的场景，原先满是冷淡的蓝眸中充满着情欲，她细腻的弯腰吻着Anna即将在接下去受精的小腹，吻着她粉嫩的湿润一片的私密处，“可怜的小家伙...。” Elsa温言细语的亲吻着人甜腻樱桃般的贝肉，湿漉漉地舌尖顶进雌穴刺激的让Anna拔高了些声音。

Anna抵不住这种撩拨，下意识夹起腿，舒爽的浑身哆嗦，她感觉到她臀缝中穴眼一直在分泌黏液，骚痒的感觉让她忍不住扭动着身子，脚趾和足弓蜷缩在一起。

等Elsa褪出舌贝，Anna主动分开雪白的双腿成M形，指尖掰开还在绞缩流水的蜜穴，不顾什么羞耻，委屈的说，“你..快进来...“

Alpha解开裤子让又硬又烫的性器弹出，Elsa光洁柔软的身子下，阴茎的尺寸却意外大的吓人，她坏心眼的动着腰，上下将圆润龟头磨蹭着Omega湿润的穴眼，在入口处挑逗，Anna有些着急，她下面真的饥渴坏了，主动抬腰去迎合着，滚烫的肉棒摩挲着嫩穴让Omega爽的发出一声声喟叹。

“嗯...好舒服..哈啊...Elsa...快给我吧，求你...插进来..填满我吧..” Anna几乎渴求着，小野猫懵懂伸出软舌向自己求欢，Elsa硬的发疼，她托住小猫乱扭的小屁股，将整根阴茎埋入她的体内。

“嗯啊！嗯..哈啊..啊靠..好疼...” Anna被疼的一瞬间绞紧了Elsa的性器，小腿像水蛇一般盘在了她的腰上， Elsa被她肉壁咬的发疼发胀，倾身与她十指紧扣，温柔放慢了些动作，阴茎慢慢褪到穴眼，又大力往里捅，Omega紧致的肉壁刻画着Alpha粗大性器的轮廓，粉色的洞口，被操烂的嫩肉往外翻。

“不要了...嗯啊... 啊嗯～” Anna被Elsa操的尾音开始变调，肉棒与肉壁的摩擦也开始有了快感。

“小猫....舒服么，我操的你舒服么，小骚货。”Elsa喘息的问道，她将Anna的双腿搭在自己肩上，双手撑在她的腰侧，Anna温凉的甬道像吸奶般吮吸着她的性器，舒服的满眼发红。

“啊嗯舒服...干啊...快停下...” 首次被顶到生殖腔的Anna娇喘着有些刺激的痉挛着小腹，肉穴开开合合不断流出浊液，她的脚后跟软趴趴的挂在Elsa洁白的肩上摇晃，美艳的Alpha完全掌握了主动权，耸动着腰跨开阔Omega软糯的生殖腔。

Anna喉咙里发出小猫般呜咽也被撞的支离破碎，桌子也因为Alpha大力的操动而发出声响，办公室的周围似乎能听到许多脚步，这让沉浸于性爱的Omega开始提心掉胆。

Elsa似乎看出了Anna的心思，挑着眉说，“老师们快回来了，要是被知道里面有个淫荡的Omega张开腿挨着操...”

平日里嚣张跋扈的校霸此时变得像小野猫脸上散着潮红，叹出的热气让脸变得雾朦，像是被Elsa说准了一样，有老师走到外面开始按下门把手，却锁住了。

Anna还被Elsa插着，小腹一阵酸胀，委屈般看着Elsa仿佛在抱怨自己被她骗了，Elsa亲吻着女友，只觉得她可爱，在老师还未离去的时候，Alpha却坏心眼的猛的一用力顶开Omega的雌穴，Anna急忙捂住即将要脱口的呻吟。

“混..嗯..混蛋...” 被欺负狠的Omega无声骂着Alpha，甬道内的快感却又折磨着她，“唔嗯..嗯～” Anna接近崩溃般临近着高潮，硕大的阴茎让她快失去理智，Omega的屁股被Alpha按着，插得更深，通过这个姿势，Anna看见Elsa睪丸在拍打自己操的红肿的穴眼，连同附近的臀肉。

Anna滚烫的身子紧紧相缠着Elsa微凉的身子，门外的脚步声终于离去，Omega这才开始放声伴随着哭腔浪荡着叫床着，“嗯啊...呜嗯...啊～嗯..好舒服Elsa...” 被操的失神的Omega乖乖张开了嘴巴，让Elsa的软舌进来混杂着浸液，模仿口交的形式吞吐着。

囊袋拍打着臀肉的声音和交合处淫秽的水声充斥着不大的室内，Alpha的罂粟信息素和Omega的香甜信息素融为一体，Elsa动情摆动着柔软的腰肢，颈部和背脊都浮起了汗珠。

“Anna，你真的好棒。”Elsa用手指代替了舌尖放入Anna的口腔中，小猫乖巧的用细舌缠住她的手指，嘴角满是津液浊液。

Alpha操动的幅度和速度越来越大，如同打桩机般狠狠撞击着Omega可怜的熟肉甬道，“我要去了宝贝，让我射进去...” Elsa咬着Anna胸前高耸而立的红樱，“嗯啊～啊啊..给我吧，射在里面...” 

Anna脸上挂满了生理性泪水，Elsa掰开Anna的腿，重新快速顶开了她滚烫的生殖腔口，Alpha娇嫩低喘着，把Omega的屁股抬的高高的，猛的往里面内射灌入温热的精液，烫的Anna不顾一切的加紧了双腿，舒爽到极致的翻了几下白眼。

“不行啊～嗯啊... 全进来了...好胀啊嗯～” 失了神的Omega嘴里胡乱说着话，受精的小野猫卷缩着痉挛，肉穴穴眼还源源不断流淌着精液，褶皱的校服和内衣全是白浊，被折腾的一塌糊涂。

Elsa不紧不慢的整理好仪表，穿上裤子戴上了放在一旁的眼镜，柔顺的金发贴于领口边，没了做爱时的放荡色情，现在依旧是高冷的优等生。

“Anna，亲爱的，你还是没变，像极了当时初中时的模样。” Elsa笑了笑，她坐到Anna身边，抬手安抚着事后的Omega。

“初中时，我被一群混混欺负，当时我没被分化，绝望至极的时候你跳下来帮我解决了他们。”Elsa一句一句的说着，冷淡的神情回想着当时的情景。

“然后，你满脸是血的转过身来，趁着夕阳余光笑着对我说，没事了。” Elsa低头亲吻着发愣的Anna。

“现在知道我为什么盯着你了吧，我喜欢你。”Elsa挑了把自己的金发，捡起一旁的外套，披在肩上，她起身打开锁住的门，离开之际，转头对Anna说。

“我会保密的，我只是把你暂时标记了，毕竟，我还没玩够，有需要找我。”


End file.
